iNever Expected That
by KlainZ
Summary: When Sam gets the admiration of someone unexpected she enlists her friends to help her find a way out of a large mess her admirer gets her into. No worries there will be Seddie.
1. Bad moon on the rise

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters, most "brand names" and places from iCarly are most likely owned by Viacom (The people who own Nickelodeon I believe) and Partly by Dan.

------

))))}~???'s P.O.V~{((((

-

As I sat there glaring at all those idiots that were caught by even the stupidest of teachers, I caught _her_ gazing out the window. _She _hadn't been caught by any stretch of the imagination. Even though I _knew_ that she had been the one to cause all the faculty toilets to explode.

When any of the others confronted her about it?

"Call me when you get proof I did it."

Thinking of the look on her face; it was the confident come get me look decorated with a half smirk as if to say 'you'll never prove it' that put the hairs of my neck on end.

Such confidence, such cleverness…

Such _power_.

The entire faculty knew it. How much power she had over this school. Only ever bending her will at the begging of her two _friends_,the kind Carly who she held dear as a best friend and Freddie who she seemed to enjoy messing with constantly. Sometimes she would even give the newly changed password back to our weak principal Mr. Franklin. I think she only got it and changed it every once in a while for the challenge.

She caught me staring, sent me a smirk and pulled out her notebook and started scribbling in it.

The nerve, the audacity, the guts to do that which no other student would even _think_ to do. That's what made her so…

Attractive.

This game of cat and mouse we play… no, that term is wrong. I may be a cat, but in no way is _she_ a mouse.

I am the only one that can catch her, but it's rare that I do. She's more like a cat I realize. I'm more like a snarling dog that is always nipping at her heels as she evades me. Effortlessly.

She'll slip up. It's only natural and _I_ will be the one that catches her.

It will _only_ be me.

No one else is good enough.

Hearing a noise, I glance over at a group of kids chatting among themselves. Stupid children, you are in my world and in my world you do as _I_ command.

"You three!" They jerked towards me. They may all be 'big boy' seniors but they fear me. "Shut your dirty pathetic mouths before you regret being _born_."

They shut their mouths and sat correctly in the seats again. Everyone seemed scared by that outburst.

Not _her_ though. She just sat there resting her head on her left hand still writing in her book.

She probably thought I couldn't see the grin playing on her face.

Oh but I could.

I knew it wasn't for me. It was that everyone feared me. That's what amused her.

Such strength. It sent shivers down my spine.

At first she was just a nuisance like a flea, but she grew and changed. The next thing I knew she morphed into someone strong, cleaver and powerful.

She had in just a few years what it took me decades to grow. Another shutter went down my spine as I imagined what she could be like in ten more years.

I wasn't sure what I was attracted to more.

Her or the power she held.

It didn't matter.

I glanced at the clock on the desk. It was almost time to release her. Part of me wondered why she kept ignoring the _others_. That's what got her in this room in the first place. She ignored one of the _other_ teachers and when he called her on it she, belittled him and his toupee. I knew it was probably because it amused her. Watching people get all upset and not to be brave enough to retort.

Part of me likes to think she did it just to get detention. Just so she could bask in my glory.

I knew it wasn't that but it's nice to pretend.

The bell rang. The students all clamored to get their things and run out into the hall so they wouldn't have to spend a second longer with me.

_She_ took her time. Got her things together calmly.

"Samantha." I said drawing out the last 'a' in her name.

She glanced over at me, her brow furrowed.

"It's _Sam_. Get it right" She says her voice coming out hard.

I smirk cruelly. Most of the other students would have accepted whatever I called them.

Not her.

"Samantha." I say again. Enjoying the hard glare she gives me. "I'll prove what you did. Even if I can't, I'll catch you with the next thing you do."

She laughs at that. My face shows displeasure but inside I'm enjoying it.

"I doubt that." She says. "I would have to do something wrong… which we both know I _never_ ever do."

She lies so well it's scary sometimes. A _normal_ person wouldn't even think she was lying.

I'm not normal. I'm amazing, astonishing and extraordinary to name a few perfect words. She slings the backpack over her shoulder and I notice her _friends_ outside the door. She goes to it and opens it, but not before turning back to me with her 'come get me' smirk back on her face.

"Even though I don't do any wrong, you're more than welcome to try and catch me. You and I both know that even if I did do anything… no one could catch me. That includes _you_."

My breath hitches. If I ever thought the things I thought were my imagination before, _this_ challenge disproves it.

"Oh I will catch you Samantha." I purr.

Her smirk doesn't falter.

"We'll see Mrs. Briggs." She chuckles and she's out the door.

A few seconds pass and I go to the door, open it and look down the hallway. I can't see them but I can hear them since all the other students are gone for the day.

"Why do you have to bait her?" Her _best friend_ Carly asks.

"It's like you're begging to get detention for life." The male of the group, Freddie says.

"Meh. It's funny to see her get all riled up. Besides, it's not like she can catch me anymore." I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I hear the front doors of the school open and shut. I can't stop the big grin that works its way on my face.

"_Oh… I'll catch you Samantha. One way or the other._"

----

Ok now. Honestly did you expect that person to be the one who was thinking all that stuff? Be sure to review and lemme know what ya think!


	2. Cafeteria Confessions

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters, most "brand names" and places from iCarly are most likely owned by Viacom (The people who own Nickelodeon I believe) and Partly by Dan.

------

"She's been watching me like a hawk lately."

Brown meets blue.

"Who?"

A frustrated growl and a painful sounding thump was the reply.

"OW! Sam! _That hurt_!"

Sam flashed a toothy grin.

"Well then Fredtard; pay more attention when I speak."

Freddie looked upset. His face was set in a frown with one hand rubbing a now sore spot on his forehead.

"You _just_ started talking out of the blue. Nothing before then, so how am I supposed to know what the heck you're talking about?!"

They glared at each other at the table. They were totally ignoring the other students around them.

"So are you going to tell me who you were talking about?"

Sam smirked and reached and grabbed the pudding cup that was carelessly left on his side of the table.

"Yeah but I get your pudding cup."

Freddie rolled his eyes and pulled another one from his back pack. Sam blinked in confusion.

"You got two?"

He chuckled as his eyes flickered up to hers before going back down to the cup he was trying to open.

"I figured you'd steal mine today so I went ahead and got two."

"You do realize…" Sam said as she watched him open his own cup and place the lid on the table. "… that I am going to steal one from you every day now."

He shrugged and Sam rolled her eyes.

"So…?"

Oh right.

"Mrs. Briggs."

Freddie's eyebrow rose.

"That's understandable. From what you told me and Carly, you all but told her you're going to do something bad and that she can't catch you."

Sam shifted in her seat and her eyes wandered around the cafeteria.

"Yeah but I dunno. It's just…"

She trailed off in thought as Freddie swallowed a spoon full of pudding.

"Just what?" He asked, his eye brow arched up in a curious way as he watched Sam's eyes narrow.

"It just feels… different. She's watched me before but somehow it feels _completely_ different."

Just then a chipper Carly bounced up to their table and took a seat next to Sam. Carly half frowned at Sam's pensive face and looked toward Freddie for an explanation.

"What's up guys?" If Sam noticed the worried tone in Carly's voice, she showed no sign of hearing it.

"Sam's being paranoid about Mrs. Briggs."

Carly laughed lightly happy it was something that would resolve itself.

"Well _next _time don't go challenging her."

Groaning, Sam buried her head in her arms.

"Anyway" Freddie began, casting a weary glance down at Sam, before looking at Carly. "Where were you?"

Carly smiled as she began to tell them animatedly about this guy asking her if she'd eat at his table.

-

))))}~Sam's P.O.V~{((((

-

I'm trying to listen to her, but I just can't. Something is bugging me about how hawkish Mrs., Briggs has been lately. It's been, what, three days since I said what I had said.

Thing is I just said it to mess with her. I had nothing planned.

I still don't.

I mean I still do the regular stuff. I still rough up a few people here and there. I still take from the vending machines without paying which I learned from one of my mom's boyfriends. He stocked vending machines. What a winner right?

Not really.

I look up to snarl at something Benson said and I take a look around and oh hell. There she is. Mrs. Briggs. She sees me.

Since when has her eyes been so fierce like that? I rarely see that kinda look from her.

I don't drop my glare and neither does she. I really can't remember a look like that coming from her.

What's her deal?!

My ears perk at Freddie's soft sigh. My eyes meet his.

"What nub?" I say agitated.

He gives me an annoyed look. I return the favor then I realize that Carly isn't beside us anymore.

"Hey, where'd Carly go?"

He smirks.

I wanna punch him in the face for it, but I want to know where Carly is more.

"She went off to talk to Greg. Weren't you listening?"

Of course I wasn't. I was being eyed by that pointy boobed hag.

"Well yes I was. In fact I was listening _so _hard that I could hear your great amount of _nerd_ that it masked Carly leaving the table."

He frowned.

"Oh _really_. What does nerd _sound_ like?"

"The theme to Galaxy Wars." I counter quickly.

His eye brow twitches and he lets out a rough sigh.

I just grin. I won again.

But that's not surprising.

"What was really bothering you anyways? Carly and I both saw it."

My grin fades. I pause as I debate on not telling him, but I find myself actually _wanting_ to tell him. It's not the way he's looking at me like he actually cares or anything. It's just I don't feel like telling a lie right now and that admittedly, Mrs. Briggs is kind of edging into being somewhat creepy.

"It's Mrs. Briggs. I saw her and she was looking at me so _weird_."

He seems confused.

I don't know how to explain the looks she's been giving me, but I try to explain anyways. It takes me a few seconds, but I find a way to sort of explain.

"You know when I pissed her off that one day? With the exploding desk?"

He smirks but tries to hide it; he thinks it's bad to think it's funny, but he thinks it's _just_ as funny as I do.

I can tell.

"Yeah I remember. You could have gotten her hurt you know."

I chuckle.

"The good die young."

He gives me an odd look.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she's going to be around long after we die so it doesn't matter what I do to her now."

I smirk as he laughs.

"That day when she was covered in ink and standing next to her _ruined_ desk. Do you remember the glare she gave me?"

He nods.

"Yeah it was kind of scary."

"Well the looks she's been giving me are kind of like that… but different. More intense."

His eyes widen.

"Seriously? You think she's mad at you for challenging her?"

I think carefully.

"No… I don't think so. In fact, when I told her what I did she seemed…"

I trail off thinking about the face she had made. Freddie leans forward his elbows resting on the table.

I get distracted for a second, but I quickly regain my train of thought.

"She seemed… excited?"

His face mirrors the confusion I had been feeling lately. Glad to know I'm not the only one who finds this whole thing weird.

"That's weird. You sure?"

I nodded.

"Maybe she's just excited thinking you might make a mistake trying to show her up? People have been known to make a few mistakes that hurt them while showboating. If that happens, she could get you for a good amount of detention... maybe even expel you."

That doesn't seem like it's impossible and something that she'd try to pull.

"Hmm. I guess you might be right nub."

He rolls his eyes and the bell rings.

"Ah time for class. You're going to class right?"

I snort. I know that Mrs. Briggs will be just waiting for a chance to hit me with detention, so rather than let her get one up on me I'll just go to class.

"I might as well for now. With Mrs. Briggs like she is it isn't safe to skip."

-

))))}~Mrs. Briggs' P.O.V~{((((

-

My day had been a pain to say the least. Normally during lunch I go and seclude myself from all the _stupid_ children, but today I thought I would go to the cafeteria knowing full well who I'll find there. I push the door open roughly and it doesn't take me too long to find her.

Our eyes meet.

She glares at me. Normally all the other children advert their gaze from me. Not her.

I know my way through this snot-nose infested rat-hole so I hold her gaze as I walk. She looks away. That's odd.

Of course; she's talking to Fredward. Their hate has lessened quite a bit for each other over the years. Not to say of course they don't still squabble like they used to. They do, but it seems like the dynamic has shifted.

I can't help but feel jealous of him. I find a place I can stop, but I still watch her unobserved.

I watch as he grins at her frustration and the exchange that causes. The sting from being what I assume was an insult fades and he looks at her with concern. He says something and her triumphant smile falls into a contemplative half frown.

She looks him up and down evaluating him as she shifts her body, her eyes finally coming to a rest on his. She's thinking about telling him something. She speaks and he is almost immediately confused. She thinks for a moment and speaks again. This time he smiles slightly and she sees. This causes her lips to form into a half smile.

They go back and forth each taking their turn laughing lightly. After his laughter dissipates, she says something and he nods. She says something that make his eyes widen in shock. I see her face change. She's thinking about something.

She says something and seemingly trails off when he leans on the table and his stripped polo shirt tightens across his chest.

She looks him up and down again, not appraisingly this time, taking in a breath. If he noticed her eyes roving over his frame, his face didn't show it.

So she _has_ noticed how he's grown. I never pay attention to such things normally but even I can see it. It was in her eyes as she looked at him.

She wants him… even if she doesn't know it yet.

I feel my jealousy build a bit, but I fight it back. I mean, she may like him for his body. As I like Randy Jackson for his, don't get me wrong Randy's mind is second only to mine and Sam's, but Fredward… he is just a distraction.

A distraction I can get rid of.

----

AN: Oh boy… I wonder what Briggs has planed? Be sure to drop a review to tell me what you think!


	3. Detention Blues

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters, most "brand names" and places from iCarly are most likely owned by Viacom (The people who own Nickelodeon I believe) and by Dan.

AN: I'm trying to work on better line breaks so pardon any weird looking breaks lol.

* * *

)))))))}~{(((((((

* * *

The class stares in shock at Mrs. Briggs. No one even dares to speak as she stands over Freddie her eyes hard and angry.

"Wha… what did I do Mrs. Briggs?" Freddie asks, his voice laced with a mix of confusion and fear.

Her glare hardens.

"Disrupting class Mr. Benson."

Sam looks at Mrs. Briggs in total shock from her spot by Freddie. Carly shares the same look as everyone else. Sam's shock dissipates as her eyes narrow at Mrs. Briggs.

"How does coughing make him earn a _week_ of detention?" Sam growls.

Everyone in class looked at Sam then to Mrs. Briggs. Mrs. Briggs' face contorted into a look mixed with anger and something else that Sam found hard to identify.

"Be quiet Samantha." She says in a firm tone causing tremors of anger to course through Sam's veins. Sam was too angry to notice the grin tugging at Mrs. Briggs' lips.

The class looked at Sam taking note of her hard glare. There is silence for a moment as Sam and Mrs. Briggs stare each other down.

"Make me… Mrs. Pointy Boobs."

Everyone gasps in shock. Freddie and Carly are no exception as they look on the train wreck taking place in horror.

Mrs. Briggs' lips curl into an aggravated smirk.

"Do you want detention also?"

Sam scoffs.

"Maybe I do? Anything to get away from your ugly mug and dangerous jugs."

Most of the class stifles their laughter. Some can't and they earn a soul rending glare from Mrs. Briggs. Satisfied with most of the class cowering she looks back at Sam.

"Very well then Samantha. If you _really_ want to go to detention with _Fredward_ that _badly_, please keep talking."

Another round of gasps takes place followed by curious murmurs. Sam held the shock that she was feeling off of her face. This was a tactic towards Sam and she knew it, but why would Mrs. Briggs say something that would make her stay _out_ of trouble?

After a few seconds Mrs. Briggs turned to walk back to the chalk board. With one last glance at Freddie who was practically shaking in fear, Sam turned her glare at Mrs. Briggs's back.

"Mrs. Briggs… I'd rather risk catching Freddaliea's dorkitis in detention then stay here dodging your Washington Monument like boobs."

The class didn't even gasp this time, but Sam caught Carly's look of absolute _terror_ out of the corner of her eye.

"… Very well Saman_tha_." The way she drug out the last part of Sam's name almost sounded like a growl. "You'll be having detention with Mr. Benson for the _week_."

No one dared to speak for the rest of the class. They just watched Sam and Mrs. Briggs. Carly, Freddie and even _Gibby_ could sense the difference in that fight.

Normally after a victory of any sort, regardless of cost to herself, Sam would sit with pride and have a smirk playing on her face. This time however, while Sam did in fact seem to be pleased… she seemed pensive about something. Like a thought was hanging in the back of her mind, causing her smirk to fade now and again.

Mrs. Briggs acted as she always did, but she seemed even more tense, almost angry, than normal. She went through almost an entire box of chalk because she was pressing so hard on the chalk as she wrote with it. She yelled at any noise or movement and glared at people who looked at her too long.

Freddie almost whimpered in fear as he leaned against the wall beside Carly's locker.

"Freddie… what's wrong?" Carly asked as she dug through her locker, half concerned and half fed up with his continued whimpers and whines. "You've been in detention before."

A soft groan came from Freddie as he pushed himself off the wall.

"That was when I was taping for iCarly and I had to _break_ in. Also that one guy wasn't in there."

"That…" A soft grunt. "one…" A cute sounding frustrated growl. "guy?" A few thumps.

Freddie found himself chuckling softly.

"Everything ok in there?"

Pulling her head out of the locker Carly glared at Freddie, her hair slightly frazzled and face set in a frown.

"Why would you even _ask_ that? Of _course_ not. Sam is so paranoid of Mrs. Briggs lately she's making sure to 'stock up' on 'supplies' should she need them." Carly grumbles and shuts her locker door and turns toward Freddie as she smoothes out her hair.

"She has so much stuff in her locker so she put the rest in mine. Not enough to make it impossible to get into mind you, but _just_ enough to make it a pain to get what I need."

Carly grumbled softly as she adjusted the book under her arm.

"Anyway what guy were you talking about?"

The amusement that had distracted Freddie was sucked out of his mind at the mention of the person he was worried about.

"W-well. You know how I have my locker in betwe-"

Carly giggled.

"Yeah I still remember where your locker is Freddie _and_ how you got there."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well this guy they hate had some sort of prank played on him. He assumes it was them _and _me that set him up."

Carly's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Ok so… why are you afraid again?"

A chuckle sounds from behind Carly making Freddie glare and Carly turn around with a knowing smile.

"Frednerd is all girly because the guy who was pranked beat up the two meat-heads… one at a time mind you. Honestly Carls I can't believe you didn't hear about it already."

Carly looked at Freddie. He was obviously afraid. Carly turned her eyes back to Sam, who had a smirk on her face.

"So… Freddie might be next?"

Sam shrugged.

"Maybe."

Carly frowned quickly thinking of something to change the current conversation.

"So what was up with that train wreck in class Sam?"

Shifting her weight onto one side Sam sighed.

"I dunno. It just happened."

Carly and Freddie exchanged looks. Sam was holding something back.

"Come to think of it." Freddie stared pushing off the wall he was leaning on. "Mrs. Briggs was eyeing me the whole time."

Sam frowned. She had seen that also, but she hoped it had escaped Freddie's notice.

"Sam. What's going on?" Carly asked in a curious tone.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Sam slammed her back against her locker.

"I don't know! She's been _so_ weird lately!"

Freddie nodded.

"Yeah after you left our table Carly, Sam told me Mrs. Briggs has been watching her… intensely."

Sam groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"I dunno… it's like during class I wasn't. Even. There." Sam half shouted removing her hands from her face. "Her eyes were on Fredbarf the _whole_ time. Soon as he coughed she jumped at the chance to slap him with detention." She gestured towards Freddie. "_Then_ I said something and she got all weird."

Freddie moved from his spot to stand in between Sam and Carly, forming a sort of misshapen triangle.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers. "Why did you do what you did?"

Getting defensive Sam crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him from her spot against her locker. Carly said nothing as she watched with interest.

"I was pissed is all. I mean _come on_. You _coughed_. She's a nut job but that was ridiculous, even for her."

Deciding to participate; Carly spoke up.

"When you said 'she got all weird' what did you mean?"

Sam grimaced as scenes from the classroom played through her mind.

"She's been waiting for me to get into trouble so why give me _**that**_ out?"

Carly gasped in remembrance.

"OH! The whole 'be with Freddie' thing? I agree, she's never said _anything_ like that before. I remember how shocked I was when you said something back."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah well… normally I wouldn't have, but I think she was saying that to keep me _out_ of detention. Why, I have _no_ idea."

Sam put her weight on her left foot, her hand coming up to brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"Besides Fredloser needs some protection anyways. What with that psycho guy in there. Oh and by the way my services come with a ham per day fee nub."

Carly giggled at Freddie's displeased groan.

* * *

))))}~ Mrs. Brigs POV~{((((

* * *

This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to speak up at that last moment. She wasn't supposed to make me give her detention. She was supposed to stay quiet and dodge detention this time and let Fredward sit in detention alone. The fact that she did though… that just proves how clever she is.

She _knew_ I was trying to keep her out. That was why she pushed me so I would _have_ to give her detention.

I glance at a clock. It's almost time for after school detention. I think I'll take it over instead of going home today.

* * *

))))}~ Detention normal POV~{((((

* * *

Sam and Freddie were huddled in the back corner of the room as they talked to a huge kid. Rather Sam talked, Freddie just looked scared.

"Listen moron. Freddie didn't _do_ anything. He just has the misfortune of being stuck in between those losers."

"My name is James." The large kid growled. "And I don't believe _you_. Freddie is _smart._ How else could that prank have gotten me?"

Sam snarled in aggravation as she gripped the desk.

"It _got_ you because _you_ are an idiot! It doesn't take a smart person to **put a bucket on top of a door!**" She practically yelled. "The point is Freddie didn't do it."

James slammed his fist down on the back of his chair causing Freddie to jump and Sam to glower.

"Oh yeah? What is his alibi?"

"He was with me and Carly."

"When!"

"When did your prank happen?"

"Around one fifteen."

"Oh, then he was with us from twelve to one thirty. So it couldn't have been him."

James leans back and glares at Sam and Freddie.

"We'll see. I'll ask Carly tomorrow and see what she says."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"Ok, you _do_ that."

With one last glare James turns back to face the front of the room and takes out a scratched up mp3 player and angrily shoves his ear buds in his ears. Freddie breathes a sigh of relief as he looks over at Sam who was messing with her phone. He assumed she was texting Carly to let her know what to say.

"Thanks Sam. I owe you."

Putting her phone away she glances at Freddie.

"We can't do iCarly with you in a full body cast now can we? … Seriously can we? Because if we can, we can totally do the thing where you climb into the tiger pen." Sam says jokingly as she looks toward the front of the room.

Freddie chuckles softly but stops when he sees the amusement drain from Sam's face. He looks in the direction she is and there is the cause of the problem. Mrs. Briggs. Mr. Hammonds, the man that was in charge looks shocked at Mrs. Briggs' sudden entrance.

"M-Mrs. Briggs? What do I owe the… pleasure… of you dropping in?"

Mrs. Briggs offers a fake laugh and smiles at Mr. Hammonds.

"Well I thought I would do you the _favor_ of watching these… _delinquents_ for you."

Mr. Hammonds looks shocked but doesn't decide to question Mrs. Briggs'… kindness.

"T-thank you Mrs. Briggs. Y-you take care now." He stammers as he all but runs from the room.

Taking her time Mrs. Briggs moves to the desk and moves the chair out from under the desk. She looks around the class her eyes settling on Sam. Sam makes no attempt to avert her eyes and just glares at Mrs. Briggs.

Although Freddie does notice how Sam's jaw clenches and long fingered hands twitch. Freddie swallows the lump that had formed in his throat and dares to look at Mrs. Briggs, who held a very small smirk on her face and her eyes in narrow slits.

"_Whoa_…" Freddie finds himself thinking. "_Sam's right… Mrs. Briggs is looking at her weird._"

"Okay!" Mrs. Briggs shouts scaring the living daylights out of most of the kids. Even Sam jerked a bit, the flight or fight instinct in her getting ready, but it was so subtle no one noticed.

"Everyone shut off and put _away_ your pearpods and cell phones because _this_ is _not _a **vacation**! You are **all** bad children and this is your **punishment**!"

Freddie groaned as he did what he was told, as did everyone else in class. Everyone but Sam that is. Taking no time Mrs. Briggs finds herself right in front of Sam's desk.

"Is there a problem Samantha?"

Sam looks up at Mrs. Briggs with a sneer.

"Your face, your brain and quite frankly everything else about you, but not much else."

Sam hadn't seen it often, but as she watched Mrs. Briggs she swore she saw some sort of pride cross her features. Or was it admiration? Maybe it was something else she wasn't seeing? Sam was hopelessly confused in that moment, but refused to let it show.

"Samantha… while you are in here. You are _my_ prisoner. You will do as I say or there will be _harsh_ repercussions. Turn. Off. Your. Phone."

Horrified was the only way to describe the feeling pounding in Freddie's entire body. Freddie _knew_ Sam wasn't going to acquiesce to Mrs. Briggs' request. To him this was like some twisted horror movie where at the end your favorite character was facing the monster and you weren't sure if they would survive or not. So against his better judgment, he found himself jumping into the fray.

"_Sam_." Freddie pleaded catching Sam's surprised attention and a glare from Mrs. Briggs. "_Please _just turn off your phone." He whispered, his eyes looking at Mrs. Briggs in barely concealed fear before returning to Sam's.

Sam stared at him for a moment stunned he said anything. The astonishment fades and Sam finds herself affording Mrs. Briggs a final glare before reaching into her pocket and turning her cell phone off.

As it hums a tune as it turns off Sam glances over at Freddie, who looks _extremely_ relieved, before turning her eyes back to Mrs. Briggs. To Sam's surprise Mrs. Briggs' face held an odd mix of anger and disappointment. Like she _wanted_ Sam to cause more of a fuss.

Saying nothing Sam shoves her phone back into her pocket and watches and Mrs. Briggs noiselessly heads back to the front of the room. Sam and Freddie both barely caught the last glare Mrs. Briggs threw at them.

As Mrs. Briggs reaches the desk, Sam and Freddie have the same thought:

"_What's her deal?_"

* * *

)))))))}~{(((((((

AN: That's it for this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought! Also if anyone knows a better way to line break lemme know lol.


	4. Schemes and ink

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: New disclaimer lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I read and appreciate them all. :) For you people who read and like my fics I have a twitter: AshenSteel feel free to add me! Anyways I wonder what you guys will think of _this_ chapter…

-  
))))}~Mrs. Briggs P.O.V~{((((

She and Fredward got out of the room as soon as they could. Sam had yelled about how he owed her a ham for sorting out something for him, pulling him up roughly from his seat and pushing him in front of her. He headed quickly to the door complaining about it as Sam eagerly jabbed at him to move faster. Once near the door, she grabbed his arm jerking him back as she threw open the door and practically threw him out of it. She let out a strained chuckle as Carly, who had apparently waited for them, let out a startled gasp in the hall.

To everyone else in that room it was Sam being aggressive and just plain mean to Fredward.

It was such _bullshit_. She was trying to _protect_ him from me.

She had sat to his right, but she had pushed him towards the left forcing him to take a path as far from my desk as she could get him. When they had gotten close to the desk, she pulled him back beside her effectively shielding him from me as they left the room.

I don't know what upsets me more. The fact that she went through all that trouble keeping Fredward away from me or the fact that she relented when he begged her to.

Sitting here at home in my favorite chair, my hand supporting my head as I lean against the armrest, I think about the whole altercation carefully.

She had been as defiant and strong as ever. Refusing my orders and insulting my person. I had felt a sense of thrill as she did, but then _Fredward_ had to say something.

It had shocked her and I admit it shocked me as well. He had never taken such risks. He was normally too afraid to even look at me when I was upset.

The way he had said her name… loud enough to receive her notice. The way they stared at each other. The way he was concerned for her. The way no matter how hard the glare I gave her, her icy blue eyes always returned to his.

It was aggravating. My plan to distance her from him blew up right in my face.

In a way it was fitting. Sam doing what she always does. Defying me even if she doesn't know she is.

As I think it over, how would I distance her from her friends? I know for a fact that Carly had received slightly difficult homework to do. Normally she would rush home without waiting for Sam when that happened, but today she did.

Meaning that Sam had alerted Carly or Sam's demeanor had given Carly a reason to worry. If this is true, that Carly is worried, it will make it even _harder_ to pull Sam away from her _useless_ friends.

So what do I do? I can try to give her detention, but given what happened today she'll actually tryto _avoid_ detention more than she already has. My choices are slim.

One; I try to swarm her with detentions until her friends distance herself from her. It's the least likely to work, due to the fact that Carly and Freddie have been Sam's friends for years now and because Sam would eventually see it for what it is. A tactic to put a rift between her and her friends.

Two; I swarm her friends with detention. It could work if they weren't so goody-goody. Carly and Freddie both are almost allergic to causing trouble, unless it's righting a _wrong_, or being disrespectful to teachers or students. Again, Sam would see through this idea as well.

I stop myself as I realize I'm being ridiculously mundane. I'm using what is set out _right_ in front of me. I need to look out of the box. Find something that isn't right in front of me and _use_ it.

Detention.

It's a punishment. A reprimand when someone does something wrong. Setting the offender who gets put there on edge and quite frankly makes them unavailable to almost any type of approach.

I sit for a moment contemplating, my pointer finger tapping against my cheek.

What if… what if instead of using a punishment… What if I use a sort of… reward?

Yes… that might just work.

If I do it right.

))))}~Carly's P.O.V~{((((

My brow furrows as I look over my work in my room. It's not right… not right. I glare at the paper in front of me almost willing it to tell me what I did wrong. My brain screams at me as I try to make it focus, but to no avail.

As my brother has told me many times before when I told him my focus was off 'Brains suck'. Yeah great advice… but it made me giggle at the time. Which I was grateful for.

Wait, wait, wait. What was I doing again?

Oh. Right; my homework. My eyes narrow once more at the paper. I lift my pen to write again. As I place it on the paper, I find it's out of ink. Great.

I get up to go downstairs and into the living room ignoring the T.V. with Sam sitting on the couch attacking some ham as I go to the drawer where we keep the pens.

None is there… I swore we stocked more than enough to keep us all pen'd up for _years_.

"Spencer!" I shout.

I hear a thud only to see him barge out his room. I stare in shock.

"**Spencer**!"

I hear Sam start to laugh. I wish I could find this funny. Maybe later.

"What's happenin' lil' sis?" He asks.

))))}~Normal P.O.V~{((((

"What's happenin'? You're covered in what I assume is my ink!" Carly shouts clearly annoyed.

Sam grins from her spot on the couch as she watches in amusement her chin resting on folded arms setting on top of the back of the couch.

Spencer was almost completely covered in ink. The only part of him that wasn't black with ink…was his eye balls.

Inked up Spencer looks down with a small grin playing on his face.

"Yeah well…" He looks back up, puts his hands behind his back and toes the ground with his foot. "I was working on this project. It was gonna be, like, a _squid_ fountain sculpture thing shooting _real_ ink. I kinda made a mistake with the piping in the sculpture and it shot ink _everywhere_."

Carly groans in frustration.

"Everywhere?"

Spencer stops all movement and his eyes widen as he remembers what took place in his room as if he was in a trance.

"_Everywhere_."

Putting her face in her hands, Carly lets out a strangled whine.

"_Spencer_." Carly removes her hands and glowers at Spencer. "Are you telling me you stole my pens and all the pens in the apartment in order to make a squid fountain?"

Spencer looks offended.

"I didn't steal your favorite pen. Just most of its ink."

The glare Carly gives Spencer makes Sam smirk.

"I'm…" Spencer begins. "I'm gonna go… clean my _rooooooom_ now." He mutters as he backs up and retreats to his room.

Sighing Carly turns to Sam, who just smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoy my misfortune." Carly grumbles and shuffles over to the couch and plops down.

"Well it was kind of funny." Sam said as she moved to sit correctly on the couch.

Carly glares at Sam and folds her arms across her chest.

"Yeah well… my homework I guess isn't going to get done _now_."

Thinking of something, Carly looks to Sam with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Unless you have a pen in your backpack?"

Chuckling, Sam shakes her head.

"The only thing I have that could be used to write with is the sauce from my bag of ribs in there. Honestly Carls, you really think I carry _pens_ with me?"

Sam gave a small apologetic smile at Carly's disappointed frown.

"Oh!" Carly exclaimed as she got her cell phone from her pocket. "I'll just text Freddie and ask for one. I'm sure he'll have one to spare."

The mention of Freddie's name caused Sam to become oddly quiet as she watched the T.V screen with renewed interest. Carly however saw the strange behavior.

"What… no 'of course he has one he's a nerd' comments, Sam?"

Seeing Sam's shrug made Carly set down her phone.

"… Sam what's up? Did something happen in detention?"

The word detention made Sam sigh.

"You could say that."

Carly scooted closer to Sam on the couch, worry clearly evident on her face.

"What happened?"

))))}~Freddie's P.O.V~{((((

As I sat in my room trying to do my work, my mind can't stop thinking about what happened in detention.

I hate admitting this, but Sam was right.

Mrs. Briggs was acting _very_ strange. I don't think I have ever seen a look like that from anyone. Much less a teacher.

I had surprised myself when I said something to Sam about her cell phone. I was so worried Mrs. Briggs was going to flip, but I had found myself more worried about Sam.

How did things get so bad? How did Mrs. Briggs start being so weird about this thing with Sam?

I guess I can understand the need or the desire to catch Sam. Sam had gotten more sophisticated and careful with her pranks. Which I imagine came about because of Carly getting so upset after Sam almost got expelled.

It was pretty bad. Sam had done something and the teachers found out and had proof because Sam wasn't really careful about the whole thing. The idea that Sam wouldn't be able to graduate with us or at all sent Carly into tears.

It was sad and amazing. Seeing Carly cry like she did made Sam almost crumple. I think if Carly asked for something Sam would have done whatever she wanted. Sam tried not to do anything for a day or so, she really did. It was funny seeing her miss an opportunity to prank a teacher. It reminded me of when she couldn't insult me.

However, Sam knew she wouldn't be able to not prank or cause trouble for long. So, after telling Carly, she completely changed how she went about her pranks. I found myself being shocked at what she did.

Sam did something I or no one expected.

She planned ahead.

At first it was rocky. She _hated _not being able to make it up as she went, or not as much as she liked to anyway, but over time and a few narrow misses she got used to it. Once she did though, the results were incredible.

After a few weeks, the things she pulled and the way she did it were amazing. No one could catch her. She would have a prank in the works while committing one and having one being thought out. I once got to see how she did it.

I was so _impressed_.

So impressed in fact that Sam even got me to help. Although I resisted at first, but once Sam decides you're gonna do something… you are going to do it.

Despite how I deplore causing trouble, I found myself having fun and it was interesting to see how Sam's mind works. While trying to place some of the things for her prank, I made a mistake and we had almost gotten caught, but her quick thinking saved us from my error. Sadly though, she did make sure to slap me over the head and give me a few harsh words once we were safe from being caught.

I use to think that Sam, for a lack of a better word, was unintelligent. I mean most of the time she would sleep through a class or half ass everything she did, but the way she thought up pranks and other unsavory type deals clearly showed that wasn't the case.

Maybe all of this is why Mrs. Briggs is so set on her? Because Sam is putting actual _effort_ into her "work"? It does seem plausible…

A soft hum distracts me. My cell.

As I pick it up, I see the time. I had sat down at my desk an hour ago but haven't written a single line on my paper. I stop before opening the text I had received from Carly.

Carly.

It used to be I'd think about my life plan with Carly while doing homework and humming happily to myself and be done in a short amount of time. My record was an hour and thirty six minutes, but I had been sitting here an _hour_ thinking about that blonde _demon_ and couldn't work on my paper at all?

I shake my head. Even when Sam isn't here, she's messing with me. I sigh as I open my text.

'OMG spence used all my pens can u spare 1 pls?' I can't fight the smirk as I read the rest. 'akjsiqb02' obvious sign of a struggle on Carly's part. Then the last part: 'bring ham nerd' complete with an evil looking smiley face.

I grab my homework figuring I might have more luck trying to finish it there then here. By finish… I suppose I mean start it. I grab the pen I was using, one more for Carly and one for Sam to throw back at me for even suggesting she do her schoolwork for once.

Hopefully all this stuff with Mrs. Briggs will pass before I end up losing my mind.

)))))))}~{(((((((

AN: That's it for this chapter. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought! Remember: AshenSteel is my twitter, follow me and gimme a shout! :D


	5. Aquis

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN**: **Extra large chapter for all you patient readers! Love you guys! And remember I have a twitter (AshenSteel) where I'll intermittently post updates and sneak peeks at upcoming chapters!**

**))))}~~{((((**

Carly and Sam quietly sat on the couch. Sam's legs were folded underneath her and Carly seemed frozen in a thinker pose. Sam looked at Carly worriedly, knowing it was a lot to sink in.

"Ok so…" Carly began finally sitting up straight. "Mrs. Briggs had it out for Freddie. She got him in detention taking you with him."

"It didn't seem like she wanted me in detention though." Sam interjected.

Carly nodded.

"Right, but once she got Freddie in detention, she paid no attention to him the whole time? Only watching you?"

Narrowing her blue eyes, Sam nodded.

"It wasn't the whole time. She would glance at me, but when I was talking to Freddie-"

"You were taking to Freddie, willingly?" Carly asked in mock shock.

Sam glared, but didn't offer a rebuttal.

"Anyways, when I'd talk to him, she would just stare. I thought for sure she'd come at us and try to get us in trouble with Ted. She didn't though and when I'd turn to look at her, she acted as if I wasn't even in the room."

Once again Carly nodded.

"It is weird. Maybe she just has had a bad week or something is happening in her personal life?"

Groaning, Sam buried her head in her hands.

"Maybe, if she even has a personal life that is."

Carly frowned, but it didn't last long when she tried feigning an indifferent look.

"So... what did you guys talk about?"

Sam looked up confused.

"What?"

Carly shrugged with an indifferent look still on her face, but Sam could see through it.

"You and Freddie… what did you guys… talk about?"

Standing up, Sam walked into the kitchen with Carly close behind.

"Nothing. We were bored. I was on edge and he was the only one there that had half a brain cell."

Carly didn't seem convinced as she watched Sam dig through the freezer.

"I've noticed that you two seem to get along better."

Sam said nothing as she pulled out a Tupperware box with ham in it. She placed the box on the counter before turning to face Carly.

"… We get along? Did you forget last week when I convinced his mother that he was in a hobo fight club?"

Sighing, Carly sat at the kitchen table.

"When you two first met, you were harsh and rude to each other. Now it's more like _friendly_ vicious banter."

Sam raised a disbelieving eyebrow as she leaned her back against the counter eating the ham from the box. Carly groaned in frustration as she remembered how hard it was to get Freddie to admit that Sam was his friend and that he cared for her.

"There was a time when the only time you two spoke to each other it was nothing but mean words and nasty remarks. Now you actually speak to him without constantly dissing him. Heck you even compliment him. A few years ago you would have rather let Gibby give you a shirtless hug in the middle of summer then compliment Freddie."

Sam's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You have a sick mind Shay."

Puffing her chest out proudly, Carly smirked.

"The sickest!"

When the two girls heard the door slam, they both looked out towards the living room.

"Hola señoras, I got your plumas!" Freddie chirped obviously in a good mood.

Sam rolled her eyes as Freddie reached the kitchen and placed the pens on the table.

"Why are you such a dork?"

"Why are you such a demon?" Freddie quickly countered.

"Nnnnyyyeeeeehhhhh."

"Nnnnyyyeeeeehhhhh."

Carly giggled at her friends. She was glad that they were all together. Maybe it would distract Sam from Mrs. Briggs.

**))))}~Late night in Carly's room, Sam's P.O.V~{((((**

I can't believe that I can't sleep. I'm sitting on my side of Carly's bed with my knees in my arms and my head resting on them. I look down at Carly curled into a ball on her side of the queen sized bed muttering something revolving around her latest crush. It's all her fault.

If she wasn't my best friend, I wouldn't have cared how many tears she cried over my graduation and that wouldn't have led to Mrs. Briggs being freakishly devoted to stopping me psycho she currently is.

But Carly _is_ my best friend. Truthfully, I'm not sure why. She and I are almost completely different, but we work. To be honest I think of her more than just a best friend. She's kinda like a sister, but one I actually want to be around. Not that I'd actually say that out loud.

I know what Carly was trying to do today in the kitchen. Her 'indifferent' face is just terrible. It was true what she said. I knew it. The dork and I are slightly better towards each other. That means nothing. I suppose that he _might_ be someone I also _might_ consider as a… best friend.

Not that I'd **ever** say that out loud.

Or even hint to that being a fact.

Ever.

I wonder if that's why Mrs. Briggs is picking on him now? She knows that I see him as a friend and is messing with him to trip me up? If that's the case, why not mess with Carly? Why mess with Freddie who I act as if he's at best a frienemy when I have someone who I openly proclaim as my best friend?

It's stupid. Mrs. Briggs is stupid. This whole thing is stupid. Maybe I should do something small to get into trouble. Let Mrs. Briggs catch me.

No. She'd just lord it over me. Not only that, she might even realize that I'm just giving her a pity party. So she'd just keep on until she gets me with something bigger.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a pillow collide with the side of my head.

"Go to sweep stoopid."

I smirk at Carly's sleepy and muffled voice. I look down at her and see she has buried her face in her pillow holding it tightly against her face.

"Yeah, yeah Shay." I say as I finally lay back down.

"Nnnight."

I chuckle softly.

"G'night Carls."

Maybe I won't have to do anything. Maybe Mrs. Briggs will realize she'll never catch me and just give up.

…

Maybe I shouldn't hold my breath on that one.

**))))}~School Normal P.O.V~{(((( **

Loud banging rang out through Ridgeway. Students who were trying to have a conversation would look around curiously for an answer, only to find none. Though most couldn't see the source, they all assumed it was a certain blonde.

However, that was far from the case as the blonde herself is standing by her locker with a frown on her face and her best friend right beside her.

"Are you _sure_ you had nothing to do with this?" Carly asked accusingly.

"Positive! This chizz is driving me nuts!" Sam yelled putting her hands on her ears.

Suddenly Freddie ran up to Sam and Carly looking frantic.

"No I didn't do it nub!" Sam shouted.

Despite his worried state, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ you didn't. I guess that means you guys don't know where that noise is coming from?"

Sam glared angrily but Carly's interest was piqued.

"You do? Where is it coming from?"

Taking a look around, Freddie moves closer to the girls.

"Mrs. Briggs' class room."

All anger fades from Sam's face and Carly just looks floored.

"What? What's going on in there?" Carly asks.

Freddie shrugs.

"No one knows. Well, I think principle Franklin knows, but he wouldn't say what."

Carly glances at Sam taking note of Sam's brooding half frown.

"Well maybe it's some kinda project! Maybe Mrs. Briggs has just decided to reroute her feelings of catching Sam into something more productive?" Carly asks, hope clearly evident in her voice.

Sam scoffs.

"Doubt it."

They stand there for a few moments in silence with Carly throwing concerned glances at Sam and Sam still strangely quiet.

"Hey." Carly began. "It stopped."

Sam and Freddie looked around seeing the look of relief on everyone's faces.

"That's good I guess." Sam mumbled.

Taking a calming breath Freddie looks back towards Sam, taking notice of her distracted gaze.

"Why so worried demon? 'Fraid Mrs. Briggs installed a hot tub full of holy water?"

Sam glares at him, a wry smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah, well if she did, I'll drown you in it before it manages to kill me."

Freddie stands up as straight as possible puffing out his chest.

"We'll see about that."

Laughing, Sam shakes her head.

"What are you supposed to be puffing your chest out like that? Dorkzilla? Buzz Lightnerd? Super Nub? Besides, like Mrs. Briggs would even be _able_ to touch holy water and get away unscathed, stupid."

Freddie seems to deflate a bit but still has a grin on his face.

"Ouch, Puckett. That _hurt_ my _feelings_."

Sam chuckles.

"Aw, poor widdle Fweddie's fweewings."

A small smile formed on Carly's lips. At least Sam and Freddie's bickering served a purpose. Now all Carly hoped for was that her earlier optimism wasn't misplaced.

**))))}~Mrs. Briggs' Class Room~{((((**

Mrs. Briggs sat calmly as kids filed into class. Everyone gave the strange wooden box that was off to the side of Mrs. Briggs' desk a weary glance.

Finally Carly, Freddie and Sam came into the room. Sam was walking in front of the two. They had wanted to try and shield Sam from Briggs, but Sam would have none of that. Carly and Freddie snuck glances at Mrs. Briggs, but her eyes were set in front of her.

After snarling and chasing off three kids sitting in the middle of the classroom, Sam sat down in the middle of the seats and Carly and Freddie sat on either side of her.

"Hey guys." Gibby spoke up, was sitting behind Sam. "Did you see the box?"

Carly and Freddie turned to see Gibby and greeted him, but Sam didn't show any signs of hearing him. It was uncertain if Sam was just ignoring him or honestly didn't hear him.

"Yeah… know anything about it Gibby?"

Gibby leaned over his desk as he looked at Carly.

"I dunno. Maybe pineapples?"

Confusion masked Carly's face, but that went unnoticed by Freddie who was more focused on Sam.

Sam's jaw was set and her eyes were narrowed. Freddie's eyes followed Sam's gaze and frowned at her eye's target, Mrs. Briggs and Mrs. Briggs was looking back just as hard. When Mrs. Briggs' gave an almost invisible smirk,s Sam let out as soft angry growl.

Without thinking, Freddie's leg kicked out and collided with Sam's ankle. Sam's leg recoiled and she hissed in anger as she glared at Freddie.

"What?" Sam whispered angrily.

Freddie looked concerned.

"Don't let her get to you Puckett. If you're not doing anything wrong, she can't even touch you."

Sam's body seemed to relax a little.

"I know she can't, but she's up to something. I _know_ it" she said as she looked back towards the front of the class.

Freddie seemed skeptical of that but wasn't about to argue it. Mrs. Briggs cleared her throat causing the class to quiet.

"Well students… it seems like a good day out doesn't it?"

Mass confusion drifted through the class and no one dared to say a word. Mrs. Briggs' demeanor changed as she frowned at the class.

"I _said_ **it seems like a good day out doesn't it**?"

The class let out a chorus of 'Yes Mrs. Briggs.', though Sam wasn't a part of it. Mrs. Briggs noticed but refrained from saying anything about it.

"I have decided that since you have been better behaved than normal… to give _all_ of you a **surprise**."

A few seconds passed and no one said anything. Mrs. Briggs glared at the box for a few more seconds.

"To give all of you a **surprise!**" Mrs. Briggs shouted glaring at the box.

Carly, Sam and Freddie shared a look between each other.

"Oh for the love of- **that was your cue you moron! Get out of the box**!"

There were a few thuds in the box.

"I think it's stuck!" A gruff male voice shouted.

"Try _harder_ you buffoon!"

A sharp crack was heard and the box top fell off. Wobbling slightly, a sweaty Mr. Howard stood up from inside the box.

"Hello _children_." He said as he threw a glare at Mrs. Briggs' and her smug smile.

"Wait… where's your hat?"

Not even bothering to disguise his anger at his situation, Mr. Howard pulled a hat out that resembled a shark and placed it on his head.

"Since you all were _so well behaved_. _Principle _Franklin and Mrs. Briggs have decided to reward your _good_ behavior with an overnight field trip."

The class cheered in excitement.

"Why don't you tell them where they're going Mr. Howard?"

Mr. Howard made an angry grunt.

"Well kids… you're going to the new Aquarium."

"The pamphlet," Mrs. Briggs chastised. "read from the pamphlet!"

Mr. Howard glared at her again and mouthed an 'I hate you' towards her before returning his gaze to the class. He pulled a blue-green pamphlet from his jacket and began to read from it.

"The new Aquis Aquarium has all you can imagine. From sea horses to huge sharks, from crabs to dolphins _we have it all_. We even have a few indoor rides and wonderful food courts. There are over five thousand different types of fish alone… oh for- blah, blah, _blah_ it's a great place already! Needless to say you brats don't _deserve_ to go!"

Mr. Howard reaches in the box and angrily throws out fish shaped confetti, a few fish key chains and a tuna can which Sam was lucky enough to catch.

"Well here's dinner." Sam smirked as she threw the tuna into her backpack.

Mrs. Briggs sighed as she grabbed the box containing Mr. Howard and started to wheel it to the door.

"Alright you harpy, where are the _pictures_?" Mr. Howard whispered angrily towards Mrs. Briggs.

"I never said I'd _give_ them to you if you did this you _idiot_. I just said I wouldn't _show_ them around." She said in a hushed tone.

Before Mr. Howard had a chance to rebut, Mrs. Briggs pushed him out of the door and shut it ignoring the sound of him crashing into something.

"Mrs. Briggs," Shawn, one of Freddie's nerdy AV club friends, asked timidly. "When will we be leaving?"

Mrs. Briggs didn't say anything until she was back properly behind her desk.

"We shall be leaving tomorrow just as you get to school. Also as we speak an _underling_ of mine is getting your permission slips from your parents."

The class murmured with excitement, though Sam seemed less than happy.

"What if we _don_'_t_ wanna go?"

Everyone looked at Sam like she was nuts, but Mrs. Briggs just offered a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well then you can sit here in this empty classroom and work on the five hundred page essay of _anyone_ who's not allowed or chooses not to go."

With that Mrs. Briggs turns toward the chalk board and begins speaking about a long dead person. Fidgeting in her seat, Carly looks over at her obviously aggravated best friend. Carly waits for the perfect moment, when Mrs. Briggs' back is to the students ,to check on her best friend.

"Sam… what's wrong? Aren't you exited? I hear that place is awesome."

Sam leaned forward in her chair and rests her elbows on her desk.

"Yeah, but I just have a bad feeling. This isn't a Mrs. Briggs type of thing to do."

**))))}~Mrs. Briggs P.O.V~{((((**

I hum to myself as I write words on the chalkboard. This went so much better than expected. Ted went with my plan wonderfully, never once objecting to my idea. Though I'm sure that if he did… well that doesn't matter he has no idea what my plan entails.

It was harder to get Mr. Howard to assist me. I had assumed that he would be on board to get after Samantha, I hadn't planned on him planning on using this Saturday morning to suck up to his dumb, blind wife.

No matter a bit of black mail and the idiot will do whatever someone demands. Even if I don't have anything material on him.

Yes, I bluffed. Good thing he's stupid.

I look out at the class Tithey all seem happy and cheerful. All expect one.

Samantha. She's not stupid. She _knows_ that this is something I'd never do. I see that while Carly and Freddie seem sort of interested in the idea of doing this trip, they seem off put by their friend's frown.

It was true I had a lackey do the checking this morning and afternoon, I however did make a stop to one students home myself.

**))))}~Flash back Mrs. Briggs P.O.V~{((((**

"Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled angrily.

I took a step back from the strong wooden door to gaze up at two story home. It had paint peeling in places, but seemed to be in rather good shape. From what I've over heard Samantha tell Carly about it I expected worse.

"Hey!" I turned to look at who was shouting. .

It was an older woman glaring at me standing by her old beat up mailbox. I took no time in walking over to her, curious to see if she knew where Sam's mother was.

"I don't suppose you know where the Puckett's are?"

The old lady looked at me as if I was nuts.

"Who's askin'?"

I wonder how many times someone has come looking for Ms. Puckett.

"I'm with the school. I have to get permission for a overnight field trip."

The lady looks me up and down. Seems she doesn't believe me.

"Don't they send the slips with the kids to get the signature so they can go?"

She may be old, but it looks like some of the lights are still on upstairs.

"Due the nature of the trip and when we're leaving it's best to get them now. Since it was a last minute trip and the fact the place they are going to is rather nice, we were worried about fake signatures."

The woman didn't say anything for a moment.

"Ah screw it. That girl deserves some fun."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

The lady sighs.

"Sam's mom often asks me to tell people she moved if people come asking for her. Bill collectors, ex boyfriends and _wives_ of ex _and_ current boyfriends are the ones who normally come a callin'."

I can't help the sneer that works its way on my face.

"Ah I see."

The woman turns to get something out of her mailbox and looks back at me.

"You can find the old beer hound at Lucky Duck Luke's. It's a bar really close to here. You just follow that road out. You probably saw it on your way here."

My interest peaked as I make my way to my car. To my surprise the bar was rather close. I see why I hadn't noticed though. It was a rustic place old paint and old signs. Not my taste in any stretch.

Therefore not worth my notice.

Since it's early in the morning there a plenty spaces open, but there are a few cars scattered around. How pathetic to be drinking at this time of day. I take a moment to gather my purse and thoughts and get out of my car doing my best to avoid the holes and loose gravel in the old parking lot.

I thrust the door of the establishment open, ignoring the pungent stench of the losers who addend such a place.

I take a look around expecting a person to stand out, like a light house on a foggy beach. I was fully disappointed however but was able to pick out one person who I might be looking for. Her dirty blonde hair was my only lead.

I walk up to her table while she is chuckling with a man her age. What that man saw in her I have no clue.

"Pardon me, I need to speak with you about your daughter Samantha."

Samantha's mother looked at me, a noticeable haze of alcohol in her eyes.

"Hey buddy." She says to the man across from her. "Get lost."

I smirk as he looks scandalized, but he leaves all the same. I take his seat across from her and look her up and down. If it wasn't for the curly blond hair and fierce look in her dark colored eyes, Samantha must have gotten the blue eyes from her _father_, I would have never even though this thing was Samantha's mother.

Samantha's mother is not what I had expected. I had expected someone somewhat like me. The person in front of me was _sort_ of pretty, but most of her beauty was obscured by tired eyes and her drunken disheveled state. Her frame was also a bit extended, by that I mean somewhat heavy, but not unhealthily so.

As I continued to say nothing, I noticed her drunken haze start to disperse and her eyes began to show nervousness.

"So, what did you want to tell me about Sammy?"

I do my best fake smile.

"I'm here on behalf of the school. We are going to be having an overnight field trip and I need your signature for Samantha to be able to go."

Samantha's mother allowed a breath to escape.

"Um, yeah sure. Don't you guys normally send that stuff home with the kids?"

I pause, pretending to search for paper in my purse that were right in my sight, and consider my answer. After all, Sam was deceptively smart. A year ago I thought her an imbecile, for all I know she got that trait from her mother.

"Normally yes, but this is a special trip that is going to take place this Friday and Saturday. So there was a time issue as well as worrying about fake signatures."

Samantha's mother looks at me for a moment and I simply place the paper on the dirty table with a pen to the side it. She picks up the pen and gives me an uncertain look.

"How much is this going to run me?"

I think for a moment.

"Nothing, it's covered."

She looks surprised.

"Well… alright then." She chuckles half heartedly.

She quickly signs the paper and hands my pen and paper back to me. I say a quick thank you and put the paper in my purse.

"You have a good day."

I get up to leave but Samantha's voice stops me.

"Hey, you should get glasses."

I stare at her, her face showing no sign of a joke or a hidden agenda.

"May I ask why you think that?" I ask standing my full height by the chair I was sitting at.

She laughs lightly.

"When you went into your purse. You by passed the papers I needed to sign a few times. So I guess your eyes are a bit faulty."

I stand shocked that she had noticed such a thing. I tried desperately to notice some sign of 'got you' or if she honestly thought that, but I couldn't find any.

"Yes… I suppose they may be. Good day."

With that I left.

It was obvious that Ms. Puckett had less of everything than what Samantha had, but that didn't make her any less of a danger. Should I ever be near Ms. Puckett again, I need to remember not to pull such a silly little trick such as not finding my paper.

**))))}~End Flashback~{((((**

I let out a gruff sigh upon remembering my folly. Honestly what was I thinking being so childish to do such a petty trick. I turn from my chalkboard to say something to the class.

Samantha's not even looking at the chalkboard; her icy blue eyes are watching the clock above my head. She's thinking of how to deal with this trip. I resist the urge to say something, to get her attention back on me, but I don't want to diminish the _good_ Mrs. Briggs image at the moment.

There's time for that tomorrow.

**))))}~End Chapter~{((((**

**AN: And that's it for this chappy. Be sure to drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Oh and even though iBeat the Heat wasn't what everyone expected I still liked it. Dan's so mean to us sometimes lol.**


	6. Lucky Duck

_Emphasis_

"_Thinking_"

**Loud**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN**: **Sorry about not posting for awhile everyone. My grandmother had gotten really sick and almost died. She's just now getting better. Anyways, sorry if the text speak isn't that good, I don't tend to use to many short cuts when I text. **

**

* * *

**

**))))}~Carly's Living Room~{((((**

* * *

"Ok, that's everything!" Carly smiled to herself and placed her hands on her hips.

Just then Spencer bounded down the stairs and landed in a hop by his sister. He noticed the black roller suitcase complete with rolled up sleeping bag and pillow tied to the long handle.

"_Nice_ lil' sis! I see ya got everything ready."

Smiling brightly, Carly nodded.

"Yeah I'm psyched! Oh! I need to call…"

Spencer looks at his sister in concern as she trails off.

"What? Call who?"

Carly groaned.

"Sam…"

"Wait, wait what's going on with Sam?" Spencer asks confused by his sister's tone. "Everything ok with you guys?"

Sighing, Carly grabs her roller bag and pulls it to beside the door.

"Yeah, well. I mean… everything is ok with me and Sam but…"

Carly turns to face her brother who has taken a seat on the couch.

"But whaaaaat?" Spencer says as he pats the seat next to him.

Sighing, Carly plops down on the couch near her brother.

"This thing with Mrs. Briggs is getting worse. It's like Sam is sure she's out to get her."

Nothing is said for a moment as Carly looks expectantly at Spencer who lets out a hum and crosses his arms.

"Well maybe the whole plan ahead thing is getting to her right? Like it's boring her right?"

Carly nods, although a bit uncertainly.

"Ok so… since it's gotten boring, she decides to pick on Mrs. Briggs to make things interesting. Then it becomes this whole arch rival thing and Sam is just over reacting to a dynamic that she's not really use to."

Carly gapes at her brother, clearly surprised at his insight.

"Wow… yeah maybe that's it. Maybe it's totally that! This _whole_ thing is just going to go away after Sam gets use to Mrs. Briggs as a rival!" Carly giggles as a wave of relief washes over her.

"And with _that_ my work as super brother is done. I'm going to make some Z's in my bed. Don't stay up to much longer 'k kiddo?"

With her giggles finally calming down, she manages a nod as she pulls out her phone to call Sam. Carly takes a deep breath to calm herself as she listens to the rings.

"Yo' Carls what's up?"

"Not much." Carly says in a chipper tone. "I was just wondering if you needed anything for the trip?"

The line is silent. Carly frowns knowing that Sam is brooding.

"Come on Sam. I _really_,_ really_ want you to go with meeee. Remember that time we went to your aunt's wedding in prison? You so owe me."

Sam offers a breathy laugh.

"It was either I take you or hang out with the creepy prisoners all by myself. You know me, I like to share my misfortune."

Carly knows Sam is deflecting, but says nothing about it.

"True that. Anyway do you have something you need for me to bring for you?"

Another pause.

"I guess…"

Carly represses a squeal knowing Sam was relenting.

"Alright do you have your sleeping bag?"

"Nope." Sam said in a simple reply.

Frowning Carly distinctly remembers Sam having one.

"What happened to it?"

A sour chuckle escapes Sam.

"Well let's just say mom used it for a _movie _night with a _friend_ in the living room."

Repressing a gag Carly has to pause. Sam knew why there was silence.

"Yeah that's how I felt. I burnt it. You wouldn't believe how much smoke sleeping bags make and how fast people will call the fire department over it."

Carly laughs and Sam sighs.

"Listen, I really don't having anything to take but some clothes and my pillow. Do ya think you can supply the rest?"

"Yeah! Make sure you take something light to swim in; apparently there is a place in the park where you can get in a wading pool to interact with some of the sea life! Oh! Need a rolling suit case? I have an extra one!"

Chuckling at Carly's exited rambling Sam makes a sound of agreement.

"Yeah that'd be cool I guess."

Carly frowns as she hears the sound of a car passing by in the back ground.

"Hey… where are you?"

Another lack of talking hangs in the air.

"I'm outside my mom's favorite neighborhood bar?"

Suddenly Carly feels somewhat selfish over making a big deal over the Aquarium.

"Sam I-"

"It's cool." Sam cuts her off. "It's fine. She's just had a bit too much and I need to walk her home. No big."

Taking notice of Sam's light tone Carly knows that Sam is being honest.

That doesn't stop Carly from hating it.

* * *

**))))}~Outside the bar Sam's P.O.V.~{((((  


* * *

**  
I know that Carly isn't happy that I have to do this sometimes.

"Anyway Carls, I need to go grab her. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?"

"Ok Sam. If you need _anything_ at _all _I'm here."

I smile, knowing that Carly truly meant that.

"I know Shay. Goodnight."

"Night."

I close my phone and pause before I shove it into my pocket. Looking toward this dive, I decide I should go get my mom before chizz gets real. I walk up to the old door and stop frowning at the picture of an old duck with a four leaf clover in its bill.

I hate going in here, but there's not much I can do about it. At least this place is only a fifteen minute walk from my house. I take a deep breath of fresh air and push the door open.

The smell of smoke and stale beer hits me like a truck, but I barely flinch. The bar is packed despite the time of day. Thursday night is 'pool' night, but I hardly care about that.

I reach out and push through the odd assortment of smelly men and skanky women, ignoring the shouts of protests and empty threats. I balk at the feel of someone's damp shirt and hope it's just someone has just spilt beer on themselves.

I finally reach the bar and find my way to an empty stool. I don't bother to sit but I lean over the bar looking for the bartender. He sees me and walks toward me. Frankly I'm surprised a big burly dude like that can even fit behind a bar. I don't need to say anything though. He knows who I am. Who I'm here for.

"'Ey Puckett. She's ova 'dere." He points over towards a raised table near the pool tables.

"Thanks Luke."

Again start pushing through people. I reach her table and yank the sleaze who's hitting on her from his seat and onto the floor. My mom looks surprised for a moment, but it disappears as I take the man's seat across from her.

"**Hey baby!**" She chuckles, her body rocking back and forth. "That. That wash preety funny."

I smirk and look over at the guy who just got up from the floor. He growls at me and walks off.

"Heh, Whaaaat a baby. He washn't a _winner_ anywaysh." She giggles.

"Mom, we gotta get out of here. I need to get some sleep and so do you."

She pouts.

"Awh alwight, but I wanna watch thish one match." She says gesturing towards a pool table.

I nod and she beams like I gave her the greatest present ever. Her smile doesn't last and is replaced with a scowl. My eye brow raises in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Her nose wrinkles in disgust. I realize that she's looking behind me. So I go to turn to see what she's looking at.

"No!" She hisses. "Don't turn awound. I don't want him to knowsh I'm talking about him. He might get _ideash_."

Suddenly I'm confused. Didn't she jump any guys' bones?

"Since when do you play hard to get?" I say it like I'm joking, but I'm really not.

She smirks at me.

"Don't plaaaay dumb Shammy. You knowsh I'm not… picky."

"Then why can't I look at him?"

She makes a face at me. It looks half like she's thinking and half like she's trying to stop herself from being giggly.

"When you get… to be my age." She notices a man walk by. "Which is **twenty **_**four**_."

I can't help but smirk. She waits till she thinks the guy is out of range she leans closer to me over the table.

"I'm weally in my fourtysh, but don't tellllll annnyone." She giggles.

I roll my eyes.

"Anywaysh. When you get to be mmyyyy age. You get feelingsh. Like… you can tell signsh easier. Thish guy ish a freeeeak. A stalker."

"A stalker eh?"

She frowns at me.

"I… I'm serioush baby. People… like these. They have a way about them. Obsession ish dangeroush Shammy."

Repressing a smart comeback I let her continue.

"I know. I know you know about thish. You're a shmaaarrrrrt girl baby. Remember Pauly? I had to dump him and you had to chase him out of the house with a baseball bat for him to get the picture?"

I couldn't help but smile. It had been fun scaring a guy that size.

"Yesh, anywaysh there are people like Pauly who will pine and whine. Then there are guysh like that fugly guy over there who might take it further. People like that… you shtay away from. Don't give them any inch. Or they will take a hun… a hundred milesh. Whether you likesh it or not." She doesn't say anything else and watches the pool game.

A few minutes is all it takes for the game to end. I get up and tug at my overly cheering mother's arm. She begrudgingly allows me to lead her out. I remember the guy she was talking about and I look over to where he was.

Wow.

He was almost glaring at mom who was stumbling and giggling beside me. His eyes were roving over her frame.

It made me sick. Get a _life_ buddy, damn.

I pull me eyes from that sicko as I guide my mom out of the bar. As we get out the door and out into the fresh air I stop to take a few breaths to clear the smell of the bar from my lungs. I pull my mom's arm over my shoulder and start to lead her home.

"Heeeey Shammy. You're gonna shee fishesh tomorrow?"

I jolted from her voice, since we had been walking for a little bit in complete silence.

"Yeah."

She giggled.

"Ish your friendsh Carly and Freddie going?"

"Yep."

She's silent for a bit.

"You gonna make a move for the _nerd_ Shammy?"

My face blanched as I resisted the urge to drop her by _accident_.

"Mom. He's barely a friend _and_ he's a dork."

She giggled.

"I shaw him last week Shammy. He'sh filling out hish polo'sh nicely now don't ya think?"

I growl in anger. I don't know if it was because of the fact my mom even looked… or because I _had_ actually noticed.

"Mom…" I said, not wanting to think anymore about that _nub_.

She gasped in horror.

"Shammmmy. Don't think I wash checking him out. I like men but I draw the line at cradle robbin' Shammy. That and he'sh your friend. Whaaaaat am I Stacy's mom?"

I sigh at the random song reference as my mom giggles at her _witty_ remark. We walk in silence, well rather I walk and my mother stumbles beside me.

Somehow we make it to our house and unlock the door and haul my mother up the stairs to her room. I help her set down on the bed and I stretch. My mother's weight had pulled down on my shoulder making it rather stiff.

"Night Shammy."

"Night."

I shut her door behind me and find my way to my room. It's surprisingly neat, but that's probably because I spend most of my time at Carly's place. I quickly gather up some clothes and whatever else I might need and shove it into my old beat up duffel bag, which I'll just put into the roller suitcase Carly's bringing for me.

* * *

**))))}~ Thirty minutes later Still Sam's P.O.V~{((((  


* * *

  
**I groan as I fall into bed. I couldn't stand the smell of smoke and old beer on me any longer so I had to take a shower. I'm surprised I even had the strength to change into my sleeping clothes, which was my boxers and an old black wife beater. I curl up in my covers and get ready to go to sleep when I hear my cell phone buzz. I sigh and grab it, opening my cell. Seems I got a text.

'Everything alright? Did you make it home ok?' It seems Carly had stayed up worrying about me.

Sitting up so I could focus better I hit reply.

'Yea im fine. mom is sleepin. ill c u tomorrow.'

I sighed as I hit send and placed my phone back down on my nightstand. I go back to my spot, curled up in the covers, and try to get some sleep.

…

I hear the phone buzz, I check it despite my wanting to ignore it.

'Ok good. See you tomorrow. Oh and Sam, if you ever need anything just let me know because I know I don't say this enough, but you're my best friend and I love you. :)'

A faint smile works its way on my lips Carly always did know what to say to make me feel better. I sit my phone back in its place and lie back in my bed.

As I try to fall asleep I'm plagued with worry about tomorrow. Why are we doing a sleep over field trip? Wasn't that normally for the younger kids? How and why did Mrs. Briggs set all this up?

Part of me wonders why I'm even worrying about Mrs. Briggs. She's never been a huge problem and I've always been able to avoid expelling and the like.

It's because she's been focusing on me so much I guess. Sometimes I feel her eyes on me at the strangest times.

I shouldn't have said what I did. I should have known better than to rub her repeated failures to catch me in her face. That's what they say isn't it?

Pride goes before the fall?

I got full of myself and now she's all bat-shit crazy. This trip has to be a trap. It has to be. Why else would she set it up?

I frown realizing I might have just shot myself in the foot. It sucks, but I might have to try and lay low longer. No pranks or other fun things. It was almost worse than when I couldn't insult Fredbag.

Maybe I shouldn't even go tomorrow? I can… deal with that test… but I told Carly I'd go.

No, forget it. I'm not going to let this happen. I'm going to go on this trip with Carls and the dork and have a good time. I'm not going to let that old bag bother me.

I'll enjoy that damn fish place even if it kills me.


End file.
